thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Raines
Gameplay Battle of the Bloodlines Bio: After his dramatic debut on Real World: Skeletons, fidelity-impaired Tony teams up with his sassy little bro, Shane, for an opportunity to win big. With a serious girlfriend back home, Tony attempts to keep his head in the game and his hands to himself, but his addiction to blondes quickly sidetracks their game. Shane worries, “I have to watch my brother. He loves women, so if he can keep the right head in the game, then I think we'll do fine.” As Shane struggles to put out his brother’s romantic fires left and right, he soon finds himself the target of his brother’s unpredictable antics. Note: Tony was sent to the hospital after he initially thought he suffered a back injury during the "Meet Me Halfway" challenge. When he returned to the house, he declined additional medical attention when producers and fellow contestants noticed that he appeared pale. As the cast and crew were headed to the third Pit elimination, Tony fainted, and was rushed back to the hospital, where his bloodline Shane was summoned to be by Tony's side. Prior to the "Air To The Throne" challenge T.J. announced that Tony and Shane were removed from the competition. Rivals III Bio: Hot-tempered Camila got into an intense shouting match with lightning rod Tony on Battle of the Bloodlines. Now that they’re paired up, Camila is blown away by Tony’s boyish naivety and arrogance, seething, “I’m stuck with that douchebag? He’s just such a big child.” Putting gunpowder and dynamite on the same team is a dangerous proposition, and Tony worries, “I’m going to have to walk on eggshells! She’s so emotionally unstable and can be so mean. I have to keep it in check, but I still have to be myself.” Fireworks will be launched one way or the other, but can their outbursts be channeled back into the competition? Or is this team destined to implode in fiery fashion? Either way, look for both of these fighters to tame their combative tendencies with some shocking house hookups. Note: Prior to the "Up All Night" challenge, Tony and Camila were disqualified from the competition after they engaged in a drunken, disorderly and near-violent altercation with each other. Invasion of the Champions Bio: After his volatile cocktail of bad luck and an explosive temper sent him packing prematurely on the past two Challenges, Baton Rouge bad boy Tony is back, better than ever, and hoping that his third time’s the charm. With a newborn baby girl and another on the way, rough and tough Tony must face his Challenge demons now more than ever. Tony asserts, “Alcohol is out the window. I got two daughters to fight for back home, so I’m not going anywhere.” Tony’s ability to contain his fury will be put to the ultimate test when a hotheaded foe tries to ruffle his feathers. Will new dad Tony find the strength he needs to control his flaming hot temper and finally win a Challenge? Or will he return home empty handed? XXX: Dirty 30 Bio: No stranger to controversy, the Real World: Skeletons vet has been making waves since the beginning on The Challenge. On the first night in the Bloodlines house, he not only cheated on his girlfriend back home but also got into a heated brawl with his brother Shane. The pinnacle of Tony’s bad-boy behavior came on Rivals III during repeated battles with his partner Camila, ultimately leading to a one-way ticket home for both of them. Can Tony walk away peacefully from a confrontation (like he did during Invasion of the Champions), or will his temper come back to haunt him? Note: Despite being eliminated in Episode 4, Tony returned to the competition in Episode 5 after defeating multiple players in "Redemption". Vendettas Bio: Tony has a tumultuous relationship with The Challenge. Having found himself in a number of precarious predicaments, including a physical altercation with his brother on Battle of the Bloodlines and a kiss that shook his game and personal life on Dirty 30, Tony is hoping to turn it all around…again. Fresh off an elimination right before the final, the father of two intends to change people’s minds and score his first check. Will there be a new Tony? Or will his Twitter drama with Brad boil over and tear his game apart? Eliminations Invasion of the Champions XXX: Dirty 30 Gallery TonyBloodlines.png|Battle of the Bloodlines TonyRivals3.png|Rivals III TonyInvasion.png|Invasion of the Champions TonyXXX.png|XXX: Dirty 30 Trivia - Tony was in the most Troikas during Vendettas, with 7. Category:Cast Members Category:Male Cast Members Category:Real World Cast Members Category:Real World: Skeletons Category:Battle of the Bloodlines Category:Rivals III Category:Invasion of the Champions Category:XXX: Dirty 30 Category:Vendettas Category:Champs vs. Stars (2018) Category:Medically Removed Cast Members Category:Disqualified Cast Members